


Robin Really is Highly Intelligent

by mommy_muppet



Series: Harringrove Hickey Happy-Hour [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is Billy, Flirting, Hickeys, Humor, M/M, Robin is GAY, Robin the investigator, Steve Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_muppet/pseuds/mommy_muppet
Summary: Robin thinks Steve should get laid. Little does she know, he's doing just fine on his own.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pre Robin Buckley & Billy Hargrove, Pre Robin Buckley & Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Hickey Happy-Hour [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058015
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Robin Really is Highly Intelligent

“Steve you need to get laid.”  
“No.”  
“What? Why not?”  
“Why do you want me to?” Steve pushed.  
“Because you’re being a shit. And that’s what people do when they’re horny.” Robin explained.  
Steve replied: “Well not this guy!” Robin made a face that expressed just how much she disagreed. She was about to keep pushing when Erica rang the bell again.  
“One U.S.S Butterscotch.”  
“Coming right up.” Robin replied with her least ‘customer service’ voice. Steve was not impressed.  
Once Erica had left, Robin came back into the staff room. She wasn’t quite done interrogating yet. “Steve.”  
“What now?”  
“Who are you fucking?”  
Steve choked on his banana. (Heheh. Get it? Okay sorry.)  
“ ‘scuse me?” He got out.  
“I mean, we both know I’m highly intelligent, right? So I’ve been thinking...you used to be a big douche and all you cared about was sex and boos. And while you’ve changed, I doubt your sex drive just...disappeared. So-”  
“Why are we talking about this.”  
“LET ME FINISH!” Robin was fuming now so Steve decided to shut up. “If you take that knowledge and the fact that you just said you don’t want to get laid, then that means you probably are fucking somebody but you won’t tell me about it. And that’s what I can’t figure out, why wouldn’t you tell me?”  
Steve stayed quiet so Robin added, “That wasn’t a rhetorical question, you’re supposed to tell me now.”  
Steve opened and closed his mouth several times before shoving the rest of the banana in his mouth. He mumbled something that sounded like ‘See I can’t talk now.’ Robin gave off a very impressive eye roll before she heard a voice coming from the counter.  
“Yeah Stevie. You should tell her that story.”  
Robin turned around to see Billy Hargrove, in all his glory, leaning unnecessarily far over the counter. It’s important to note that his ass was on full display for the poor customers in the shop.  
Robin turned to check on Steve only to see him completely still and red as a tomato. She tried to catch his eye but that was impossible because they were very very occupied. She followed his gaze right into Billy’s own eyes. When she realized he was staring right back at Steve she felt like she had intruded on something personal.  
It was at that moment that Billy stood up and his shirt was doing nothing to hide the dark purple, clearly recent, bruises scattering his neck.  
“Ah yes” Billy said with a smirk “As you can see, pretty boy got a bit carried away last night.”  
Now it was Robin’s turn to choke. She whipped her head toward Steve and he gave a guilty look back.  
“Steve.” She whispered, though still rather loud. “I’m literally a lesbian. You didn’t have to lie to me.”  
“Yeah but-” Steve looked up at her. “He’s you know... Billy.”  
“You’re right, he his.”  
“And he’s really hot.”  
“Ehh-”  
They were interrupted by Billy making his way into the staff room. “Damn right I am. Get out now, Buckley.”  
She didn’t need to be told twice.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robin spent the rest of the day working at the counter and trying to forget Billy Hargrove.  
When the day was finally over, she closed up and went back to the staff room. Billy and Steve must have left through the back door. She was thankful they did before they made too much of a mess.  
However, she did notice one thing.  
Someone had added a mark to the “You Rule” side of the board. There was also a note in surprisingly nice handwriting that said.  
He deserves it. - Billy  
Robin couldn’t agree more. Maybe she could get used to this guy.


End file.
